Entre Tapas e Beijos DeidáKonan
by Ray Max
Summary: Deidara é mulher de malandro, gosta de apanhar xD! Uma comédia romântica entre A Konan e o Deidara, assim como o restante da organização. Não percam!
1. Início

**Título: **Entre tapas e beijos.

**Autora: **Rebeca Ferreira Machado. (apelidos? Ree/Bel/Bec/R²/Ray/Srta. Black/Uchiha Maior)

**Shipper: **A perfeição que atende pelo nome de Deidara com a garota de papel Konan.

**Censura: **Digamos que 13 anos. (cada um é responsável por aquilo que lê)

**Gênero: **Comédia Romântica.

**Terminada: **Nãão.

**Capítulos: **Não serão muitos. A fic pode ter dois capítulos, assim como vinte. Vai depender de vocês.

**Disclaimer: **Já não basta eu saber que esses personagens não me pertencem e que não pretendo ganhar nenhum lucro com eles.

* * *

**Fulano: **Fala.

**Ciclano: **- ação.

**Beutrano: **(_Pensamento_)

**NA: **(Nota da Autora)

* * *

Essa fic é dedicada a minha melhor amiga, Nah/Nath.

(depois de me pertubar tanto para escrever isso aqui, eu finalmente escrevi xD)

* * *

**_Trailer_**

Um amor inconsciente...

**Konan:** Você tem bom gosto, Deidara-San.

**Deidara:** Uhum. É por isso que gosto tanto de você.

**Konan:** P-por favor, Deidara-San...!

Que pode gerar certos "conflitos"...

**Deidara:** Un, que nome mais ridículo. O que foi? Ama-deu. Você amou para depois dar, foi isso?

**Konan:** Deidara!

**Garçom:** Deidara, eh? Pior para você, Dei-dara. Deu e ainda vai dar?

Alguns até dolorosos...

**Konan:** Ah...! - lentamente se soltou, dando um chute extremamente forte em meio as pernas dele - Talvez você não dê para mais ninguém agora. - seguido de um soco no estômago.

Até mesmo aqueles que não são demonstrados...

**Konan:** Porque... amar você me faz sofrer...

O orgulho, ou o medo...

**Deidara:** Por que você sempre faz isso?!

Que resultam no amor...

**Konan:** Aishiteru...

**_Entre Tapas e Beijos._**

* * *

OMG! O que acharam:x

Depois de algum recado/review eu posto o primeiro capítulo, nee?

Arigato n.n


	2. I Primeiro encontro sucedido ou não

**_Entre tapas e beijos._**

**Capítulo um: **Primeiro encontro sucedido... ou não. xD

Deidara admirava o carro que ganhara de Natal de seu Mestre, Sasori-Sama. Dentro também havia uma marionete dele feita pelo mesmo. Uma recompensa por não se atrasar ou até mesmo por se comportar um pouco mais que o costume. Foi quando viu a única garota da sua organização passar que seu interesse aumentou. Seu nome era Konan, dos cabelos e olhos azuis, com uma flor de papel nos cabelos.

**Deidara: **Hoje deve ser o meu dia de sorte. – saiu do carro e foi até a garota, com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu fazer.

**Konan:** Arg, lá vem. – adiantou-se e perguntou - O que você quer agora?

**Deidara:** Yo, Konan-San :D! Como vai?

**Konan:** Você deve querer alguma coisa.

**Deidara**: Ah sim, isso é verdade. – apontou o carro com a cabeça – Ganhei de Natal, e estive pensando...

**Konan**: Quer dizer que você pensa? – interrompeu com desdém.

**Deidara:** Se você não gostaria de sair comigo esta noite... u.ú

**Konan:** Hum... é uma boa proposta, vindo de você.

**Deidara:** Então você aceita:D (_Finalmente! Um encontro com a Konan-San! Eu realmente estou com sorte, un?_!)

**Konan:** Eu não perco nada aceitando, perco? – sorriu, acrescentando num tom desconfiado – Você... sabe dirigir, Deidara-San?

**Deidara:** Uhum!

Eles foram até o carro. O caminho que percorreram se resume em: Deidara sem cinto, Konan com cinto enquanto discute com ele por não usar o cinto de segurança e por correr feito louco.

**Konan:** Você poderia ser mais cuidadoso, sabia? u.u'

**Deidara:** Pelo menos chegamos mais rápido. ;D

**Konan:** Hunf... – caminhou até uma mesa próxima à janela e ao sentar-se disse – Aqui é bonito. Você tem bom gosto, Deidara-San.

**Deidara:** Uhum! – afirmou com o seu sorriso galanteador, sentando-se também – É por isso que gosto tanto de você.

**Konan:** P-por favor, Deidara-San...! – corou ligeiramente.

**Deidara:** Desculpe. – riu baixo – Mas é que você é tão linda que eu...

**Konan:** O quê, Deidara-San?! Que você se sente atraído como se sente por aquelas garotinhas das boates que você freqüenta?

**Deidara:** Nã... você está com ciúmes, un? ;D

**Konan:** C-claro que não!

Um garçom se aproximou da mesa, entregando duas saladas.

**Deidara:** Que porcaria é essa?

**Garçom:** Salada, senhor. Para acompanhar a refeição.

**Deidara:** Que acompanhe a sua retirada porque eu não pedi isso.

**Konan:** Hum... por favor, eu gostaria de comer um takoyaki.

**Deidara:** Ótimo, e eu quero um yaki.

**Garçom:** Pois não? – sem entender.

**Deidara:** Um yakisoba, anta! Além de tudo é analfa?

**Konan:** Hum, por favor, perdoe-me pela falta de educação – lança um olhar de "quer fazer o favor de calar essa boca?" para Deidara.

**Garçom:** Não se preocupe com isso, Srta. A sua gentileza compensa.

**Konan:** Arigato. O senhor também é gentil.

**Garçom:** Amadeu, apenas. (**NA**. Nome brasileiro só para 'zoar', por assim dizer ;D)

**Konan:** Poderia trazer algo gelado para beber, Amadeu?

**Garçom:** O seu pedido é uma ordem para mim, Srta.

**Konan: **:)

**Deidara:** Un, que nome mais ridículo. O que foi? Ama-deu. Você amou para depois dar, foi isso?

**Konan:** Deidara!

**Garçom:** Deidara, eh? Pior para você. Dei-dara. Deu e ainda vai dar?

**Deidara:** Ora seu! – sobe na mesa – Sabe com quem está falando?!

**Garçom:** Com alguém que deu e continuará dando.

**Deidara:** Filho de uma...! – pega o garçom pela gola do uniforme e o soca, lançando-o para o outro lado do restaurante.

**Konan:** Hum! – sai do restaurante correndo.

**Deidara:** Konan-San! Espere, por favor! – vai atrás.

Konan corria para longe dali, o que acabou sendo inútil já que Deidara vinha atrás com aquele carro, parando à sua frente.

**Deidara:** Sorte minha que você vai para o mesmo lugar que eu ;D

**Konan: **Azar o meu!

**Deidara: **É o mesmo caminho, un? Então entra no carro.

Konan hesitou por um momento, mas acabou entrando no carro, batendo a porta com força para descontar um pouco de sua raiva.

**Deidara: **Acabamos ficando sem o jantar, un.

**Konan: **Por culpa sua!

**Deidara: **Minha?! Quem era que estava adorando ser comida pelos olhos do garçom, un?

**Konan: **O quê?! E você me respeite!

**Deidara: **Você quer respeito? – pára com o carro – Então faça por merecer!

**Konan: **Ah! – dá um tapa na cara de Deidara e sai do carro 'delicadamente'.

Com a mão no rosto, Deidara sai do carro e corre atrás dela, segurando-a pelo braço.

**Deidara: **Quem você pensa que é para me bater, un?!

**Konan: **Ninguém, Deidara! Eu não sou ninguém! Não sou nenhuma daquelas garotinhas que deram para você!

**Deidara: **...

Entreolharam-se por um instante, enquanto ele ainda a segurava. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, acrescentando:

**Deidara: **Bem que você gostaria de ser uma dessas, un?

**Konan: **Ah...! – lentamente se soltou, dando um chute extremamente forte em meio as pernas dele – Talvez você não dê para mais ninguém agora. – seguido de um soco no estômago.

**Deidara: **A-a... – com as mãos no lugar atingindo, vai se inclinando devido à dor, gemendo – S-sua... sua vadia...!

**Konan: **Vadia? Hum... não é um nome que eu goste muito. – termina o socando no rosto, fazendo com que caia de vez. Some.

Caído no chão, sentindo a dor em seu rosto e em seu estômago, não maiores que a no seu 'ponto-fraco', Deidara choramingava de dor.

**Deidara: **D-droga... a-ai...

* * *

Eu pensei que ia demorar mais para chegar os comentários \O/!

E mais para postar também, hehe.

**U.U:** Aushaushau! O seu nome resume em muitas carinhas minhas xD! Ahh, sériow que ficou phoda?! Eba :D! Postado (Y)

**Meriyasu:** Nyaa, o Dei e a Konan formam um casal fofo e engraçado xD! Eu gosto deles! Gostou do trailer? Cool! (não pensem besteiras, un? u.u) Sim! Espero que continue gostando :)

Primeiro capítulo postado. Segundo só vem com mais reviews/recados para animar a pseudo escritora aqui :D! Arigato, nee?


	3. II Outra chance? Onegai!

_**Entre tapas e beijos.**_

**Capítulo dois: **Outra chance? Onegai! 

Konan havia desaparecido, naquele momento estava no esconderijo da Akatsuki, enquanto Deidara ainda choramingava.

**Deidara: **Ain T.T

**Velha: **Mas hein?! – repara a certa perfeição loira caída no chão com as mãos 'naquele lugar' – Moço? Algum problema?

**Deidara: **Dói... dói aqui i.i

**Velha: **Hein... mas que interessante. – sorriso safado – Eu posso ajudar com uma massagem, hein? Sou boa nessas coisas, hehe.

**Deidara: **Earhn o.o'! N-não, o-obrigado-do!

(...) - (**NA. **Isso é só um tempo de uma 'cena' para outra, sakas? ;D)

Depois de passar pelo seu companheiro Hoshigaki Kisame, Konan foi até o seu quarto para esquecer o encontro idiota que tivera e relaxar um pouco, quando ouviu uma voz extremamente conhecida, a voz que não desejava ouvir naquele momento.

- AZUL!

**Konan: **Hunf, baka! u.ú – virou-se – O que você quer agora, Deid...

**Deidara: **Kisame-San. Como vai:)

**Kisame: **Bem até você chegar. ;D

**Deidara: **Pooxaa, que consideração com o amiguinho i.i

**Kisame: **Heh. Mas deve ter algum motivo para você vir encher o saco ;D. Vamos, diga, o que você quer?

**Deidara: **Noossaa, quem vê pensa que eu sou interesseiro, un?

**Kisame: **Isso não tem como negar. O que quer?

**Deidara: **Ta, ta. Você sabe aonde está a Konan-San?

**Kisame: **Heh... para quê?

**Deidara: **Não me responda com outra pergunta, idiota. O/

**Kisame: **Não sei aonde ela está.

**Deidara: **u.ú. Muito obrigado pela ajuda ¬¬ - sai andando.

**Kisame: **Heh... Deidara? Por que você está mancando?

**Deidara: **Earn... un...

**Kisame: **Eu hein xD!

**(...) -**

**Deidara: **Konan-San :D!

**Konan: **Você chegou rápido, Deidara. U.U

**Deidara: **Senti sua falta, não agüentei ficar muito tempo longe de você o.o' – lembra da velha atrás dele – Mas então...

**Konan: **Saia de minha frente, Deidara!

**Deidara: **Mas por que você ficou tãão brava? Por que saiu correndo do restaurante? Por que me bateu daquele jeito? i.i

**Konan: **Eu pensei que você tinha me convidado para jantar como pessoas civilizadas num lugar civilizado! Era assim que tinha que ser, nem jantamos, você se comportou como uma criança, você fez um escândalo! Foi humilhante estar com você.

**Deidara: **E você queria que eu assistisse à cena como um corno manso civilizado?!

**Konan: **Cale a boca! Você não tinha motivos! Nós não temos nada, Deidara, nada! Ficou claro?

**Deidara: **Un... – abaixou a cabeça – Hai, Konan-San...

**Konan: **Ótimo! Espero ter ficado claro o suficiente. – entra no quarto e bate a porta para descontar a sua raiva, ficando atrás dela com os olhos fechados – Nós não temos nada... – sentou no chão.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Konan saiu do banheiro já vestida pôde ouvir batidas na porta, que já imaginava quem estava batendo.

**Konan: **- abre a porta – O que você quer agora?

**Deidara: **Gomenasai, Konan-San. i.i

**Konan: **...

**Deidara: **Gomen, onegai. Será que...

**Konan: **- olhando.

**Deidara: **Será que você poderia me dar outra chance? Por favor!

**Konan: **Outra chance... com você?

**Deidara: **Uhum! Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo! n.n

**Konan: **Eu não sei se você merece, Deidara. (_Mas que droga! Eu não agüento esses pedidos dele com essa carinha!)_

**Deidara: **Por favor... i.i Farei o possível para que essa jantar seja civilizado, que seja do jeito que você deseja.

**Konan: **Vou pensar... – vai fechando a porta.

**Deidara: **Por favor, pense com carinho ;D! (_Aceite, aceite, aceite!_)

**Konan: **Ta. – fecha a porta – (_Eu posso demorar para responder, mas você já sabe a minha resposta... u.u_)

**(...) -**

A caminhada 'pacífica' de Deidara acabou quando...

**Deidara: **OMG! Você de novo por aqui... i.i

**Velha: **Sim, bonitão ;D

**Deidara: **-.-

**Velha: **Aquela garota que bateu em você ontem... vocês tinham saído juntos, hein?

**Deidara: **Hai.

**Velha: **Então você... gosta dela, hein?

**Deidara: **Uhum! – com medo da velha – Ela é a minha razão de viver, un? ;D Amo mais que a minha própria vida! (_Pensando bem, acho que já posso começar a atuar em novelas mexicanas \O/_)

**Velha: **Minha nossa, mas que coisa melosa! Você vai querer uma ajudinha, hein, benzinho?

**Deidara: **Ajuda? oO Que tipo de ajuda?

**Velha: **Ela não parece sentir tudo isso que você sente por ela, pelo jeito que te tratou. Você não gostaria de uma ajuda sentimental? Eu posso fazer com que ela se apaixone perdidamente por você, hein.

**Deidara: **EH :O?!

**Velha: **Hehe. Eu tenho meus negócios, benzinho. A Poção do Amor pode resolver o seu caso.

**Deidara: **Poção do Amor?! Sugoi!

**Velha: **Vai querer, bonitão?

**Deidara: **Demorou! É para já! Quanto é?! ;D

**Velha: **Hehe... o preço é outro, benzinho. – se aproxima – Você terá que me dar um beijinho na boquinha.

**Deidara: **Nani...? – capota - ..

**Velha: **Sem beijo não tem poção. – emburrada.

**Deidara: **Ain... – levanta – O que um homem não faz por amor? T.T

Concentrando-se intensamente no pensamento "essa velha é a Konan-San" o ajudou muito para se aproximar da velha com os olhos fechados, iniciando um beijo. Foi o desafio mais difícil de sua vida até então, assim como o mais nojento.

* * *

Eba! Vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz com esses recados :D!

Arigato n.n!

Espero que continuem gostando e comentando O/

**Bia: **Aushauhsuahsau! Nyaaa, obrigada, flor:D! Também amo você, viu? Simm, perfeição não existe mas estamos quase lá xD!

**Nah: **Aushaushau! Siii!!! - pulando junto - Postado, postado, postado :D! Espero ter compensado o seu pedido, green xD! Ebaa, também amo você, bakawai n.n'

**Emaleth Mayfair: **Yah, KonanxDeidara é um casal fofo que eu adoro O/! Sério?! Que bom n.n! Brigadito O/. Huhu, continuei. :)

**LARIH-SAMAAA: **Uchiha Menor O/! É tão bom ter a minha fã número um aqui :D! Arigato, un! Shiteru, bakawai sugoi O/.

Já sabem, sem reviews/recados sem terceiro capítulo.

Há.

Beijos.


	4. III Plano de conquista número um

_**Entre tapas e beijos.**_

**Capítulo três: **Plano de conquista número um O/

**Deidara: **_(Mulheres são tão complicadas... o amor é tão complicado...) _i.i

**Velha: **Você é melhor ainda na prática, benzão. :D Acho melhor dobrar o preço da poção.

**Deidara: **Nem inventa, véia descarada, un! u.ú. Dá a poha da poção logo ò.Ó

**Velha: **Ta, ta bom. – vai buscar.

Deidara não andava com relógio, mas imaginou esperar mais de meia hora até a velha chegar.

**Deidara: **Nessa sua lerdeza mais a vontade de chegar só chega no outro século mesmo, un. Mesmo porque você já é do século passado.

**Velha: **Mas como é reclamão, hehe. – entrega a poção – Coloque na bebida ou na comida dela.

**Deidara: **Ta, ta. – deixa à velha e corre de volta para o esconderijo, encontrando o primeiro banheiro para lavar uma de suas bocas.

**Hidan: **Deidara? Você tá se afogando :O!

**Deidara: **Não, idiota u.ú. Eu to descontaminando.

**Hidan: **oO?

**Deidara: **Esquece. Hei, você viu a Konan-San?

**Hidan: **Não oO? Eu só vim no banheiro, cara. Tava apertado. – começa urinar – Vai ficar olhando, eh? xD

**Deidara: **Sai pra lá u.ú. – sai do banheiro.

_**(---)**_

**Velha: **Essa não. Acabei dando a poção errada para ele, hein. Essa minha memória.

Depois de sair do banheiro ele avista a garota procurada, correndo até ela.

**Deidara: **Konan-San:D Ainda bem que te achei rápido.

**Konan: **O bom disso é que nunca preciso procurar por você, já que sempre é você quem me acha primeiro. Ah, você veio saber a minha resposta, certo?

**Deidara: **Acertou em cheio ;D

**Konan: **É bom você cumprir a promessa de que tudo dará certo, ouviu?

**Deidara: **Isso quer dizer que você aceita :D?!

**Konan: **Uhum u.u... _(Tem como não aceitar?!)_

**Deidara: **Eba! Eu já venho te buscar, táááá?! – some, aparecendo no restaurante da noite anterior. Leva o Amadeu até o banheiro e o prende lá no vaso sanitário. Volta para Akatsuki, tomando um banho rápido e se perfumando, voltando para o quarto de Konan. – Demorei :)?

**Konan: **Até que não. _(Que perfume é esse que ele usa? Deveria ser proibido fabricar homens assim tão cheirosos, eles ficam irresistíveis) _Ah, por favor, poderemos ir direto? Prefiro não ir de carro.

**Deidara: **Hai u.u _(O que ela quis dizer com isso? Tá me chamando de topera, eh?)_

Minutos depois já estavam no restaurante, já sentados, com o pedido já feito. Agora era só esperar e...

**Garçom: **Aqui está. – coloca na mesa – Humm... – entrega um papelzinho para a Konan, piscando para a mesma.

**Deidara: **_(Mas será possível?! Será que todos os garçons desse lugar vão ficar paquerando ela?!) _Com licença, senhor. Será que eu poderia saber por que não tenho um papelzinho também?

**Garçom: **Ah... _(Droga, ele viu!)_

**Deidara: **Ah sim, e não esqueça da piscadela, táá?

**Konan: **- rindo discretamente – _(O Deidara é mesmo uma comédia... afinal, o Amadeu ainda era bonitinho, agora esse tio aí é nojento. Eca, eca. Prefiro ficar com o Deidara mesmo xD)_

**Garçom: **- sem jeito com a situação –

**Deidara: **Faz um favor :)? Tipo, eu não quero mais esse café não. Poderia levá-lo até a cozinha e... – joga o café quente no garçom – Oops! Foi mal, cara! Eu juro que eu não vi:x

**Konan: **- deixando de ser discreta para rir.

**Garçom: **- sai de lá xingando até a quinta geração de Deidara.

**Deidara: **Você gostou, un? xD – começando a rir.

**Konan: **Parabéns, Deidara, essa você merece xD! - se levanta – Eu vou ao banheiro, volto já. – sai.

**Deidara: **- tira a poção das vestes, colocando-a na comida de Konan, assim como em sua bebida. Guarda o restante dela.

**Konan: **- chega – Demorei :)?

**Deidara: **Noops. Vamos comer? – olhando atentamente para a refeição dela.

**Konan: **Hai. – comendo, pára de comer – Por que está olhando tanto para mim? xD

**Deidara: **Nada não n.n _(Quanto tempo será que demora para isso fazer efeito? Quero logo ver como é uma Konan-San apaixonada por mim! Sugoi!)_

**Konan: **Você quer um pouco? Está muito bom.

**Deidara: **Não, obrigado. Eu só estou com um pouco de sabe, un. Acho que deveria ter deixado um pouco do café na xícara.

**Konan: **- rindo – É verdade. Você quer um pouco do meu suco?

**Deidara: **Eu aceito xD! – pega o suco e bebe – o.o'

**Konan: **Algum problema, Deidara? o.O

**Deidara: **Earhn... _(Como eu sou idiota, un! Será que tem problema se eu beber também? Acho que não, acho que já estou apaixonado, nee?) _Nada, está bom ;D. Tem problema se eu beber o resto?

**Konan: **O suco era para mim, mas tudo bem xD! Pode beber n.n

**Deidara: **Thanks :D – bebe o suco –

Assim que terminaram o jantar conversaram mais um pouco e saíram de lá.

**Konan: **Vamos caminhando? Eu gosto de caminhar durante a noite.

**Deidara: **Gosta eh? Eu não sabia.

**Konan: **É. Gosto das estrelas, da lua, da noite. É tão... pacífico, não sei.

**Deidara: **Eu gosto da lua cheia, época de lobisomem xD.

**Konan: **Hehe.

Silencio...

**Konan: **Deidara...?

**Deidara: **Hum :)?

**Konan: **Arigato n.n

**Deidara: **Hum?_ (OMG! Será que a poção tá fazendo efeito?! A Konan-San está muito... simpática comigo xD)_

**Konan: **Eh. – ri – Você é um homem de palavra, cumpriu com a sua promessa. Hoje eu não fiquei com vontade de bater em você xD.

**Deidara: **Ora, isso é bom. Sinto que estamos avançando xD.

**Konan: **Continue com isso, por favor. É melhor para você não me irritar, assim escapas dos meus socos xD.

**Deidara: **Ehh... ontem foi tão... amável i.i

**Konan: **Ahn... – sem jeito – Mas bem que você mereceu, nee?

Chegam na Akat's...

**Konan: **Obrigada pelo jantar de hoje, Deidara n.n

**Deidara: **Foi civilizado? xD

**Konan: **Eh. – sorri – Foi sim. Boa noite.

**Deidara: **Boa noite, Konan-San O/! Durma bem n.n

**Konan: **Hai. Até amanhã. – entra no quarto – Você mudou... Deidara-San. – sorriu – Arigato n.n'

**Deidara: **Uhul \O/! Pelo menos uma coisa de útil você fez, sua velha ;D! Eu já gostava dela antes, imagina agora! Konan-San amável é tãão... – suspira – Hoje é um dia que eu durmo mais feliz n.n. Amanhã será melhor ainda! Mal posso esperar por amanhã! O/ - vai dormir.

Todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam dormindo tranquilamente para o dia de amanhã, um dia como qualquer outro.

O que eles não esperavam era que...

**Deidara: **- se espreguiça, bocejando – Ah, eu dormi tão bem e... oO... O.O

No outro quarto:

**Konan: **- se levanta e vai até o espelho – Nossa, que sono... O.O'!

Quarto de Sasori, próximo ao de Deidara:

**Sasori: **Hoje eu estou com tanto sono que acho que nem vou entrar naquela marionete velha u.u – se levanta – Acho que não saio desse quarto hoje...

AHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Sasori: **Deus amado o.o'! O que foi isso? oO

E aqueles que ainda não tinham acordado acordaram com um grito agudo e um pouco afeminado, estranhamente parecendo a voz de Deidara.

* * *

Mals pela demora, mas é que fim de semana pra mim é um pouco complicado. Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas o próximo vai ser mais engraçado xD!

Agora os agredecimentos:

**Nah: **E de novo \O/! Aushaushau. Sii! Foi phodaa! (Uma relação mais íntima... vai enfiar isso onde? oO). xD! Também amo você, green n.n

**Leticea: **Eles são fofos, não são? xD! Nyaa, seriow? D Que bom! n.n

**Meriyasu: **Ehh, a Nath me enxeu, daí eu postei rápido xD! Eh verdade! Eca eca eca, haha. Auhuhsuaushau. Okay então, espero que você não durma, nee? xP

**Emaleth**: Uhum n.n. DeixIno eh? Aff, uma vez eu vi uma pessoa falando que o Deidara era pai da Ino. O que, ele engravidou a mão da Ino aos quatro anos? ;D Sendo que já mostrou o pai da Ino, nee? Hai n.n

**U.U**: Aushaushau xD! Eba O/! Postado :D

**Mandy**:D! Postado, postado O/

**Eu**: Hoho, obrigada xD! Ah sim, eu acho que fui cruel com o Deidá :x

Okay, espero que o terceiro tenha dado pro gasto ;D

O quarto é divertido, vai. Deixem reviews para saberem xD

BeijO.


	5. IV Troca de corpos

_**Entre tapas e beijos.**_

**Capítulo quatro: **Troca de corpos, haha.

**Sasori: **Esse grito foi do... Deidara? oO – sai do quarto, encontrando a garota dos cabelos azuis na porta do quarto de Deidara – Konan-San? oO

**Deidara: **Mestre Sasori...?! _(Eita! Eu nunca tinha visto ele fora daquela sucata velha! Ele parece... ser mais novo que eu. Que coisa estranha)_

**Sasori: **Foi você quem gritou? _(Desde quando ela me chama assim? oO)_

**Deidara: **Earhn... na verdade, não. – olhando para o quarto de Konan.

**Sasori: **E... o que você tá fazendo aqui? Veio falar com o Deidara?

**Deidara: **Ahn... _(Peraí! Cinco minutos, eu preciso de cinco minutos! Eu estou no corpo da Konan-San, eh? Que loucura é essa?! Então... se eu estou no dela, ela deve estar no meu, portanto... aquele grito foi o dela, mas como ela estava no meu corpo saiu com a minha voz, parecendo ser meu. Ela está no quarto dela normal, mas é como se eu estivesse lá, e como se ela estivesse aqui, então... a poção de ontem não foi nenhuma poção do amor, ela serviu para fazer isso aqui... será que aquela velha programou isso ou foi mesmo um engano? Como eles chamam isso mesmo? Ahn... aconteceu uma troca de corpos, deve ser isso.)_

**Sasori: **Konan? Eu estou falando com você.

**Deidara: **Ah é... por que eu estou aqui, eh? Porque, porque... – sorrisão – Sabe como é, Sasori-Sama, nee? Cá entre nós, mas é que... eu e o Deidara dormimos juntos, então...

**Sasori: **V-vocês dormiram... juntos? O.o

**Deidara: **Uhum! Nossa, foi incrível! Eu nunca imaginei que o potencial do Deidara fosse tão bom assim.

**Sasori: **Konan... você está bem? oO

**Deidara: **Uhl, melhor impossível! Uma noite dessas com um homem daqueles é de enlouquecer mesmo, nee, Sasori-Sama?

**Sasori: **S-sei... _(Eu não estranharia se o Deidara me dissesse isso, mesmo porque seria mentira, mas... a Konan? Eu nunca pensei que ela dormiria com alguém como o Deidara, e muito menos que fosse falar para mim, assim tão abertamente)._

**Deidara: **E por que você não está naquela sucata velha?

**Sasori: **Eu não durmo dentro daquilo, e com esse grito eu acabei saindo apressado u.u _(Enquanto eles faziam sexo eles trocaram de personalidade também? Essa ousadia e boca grande pertencem ao Deidara. Que estranho... mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou é dormir) _Tudo bem, estou indo. – entra no quarto.

**Deidara: **- rindo que nem pervertido – Que máximo! Eu posso me TOCAR! – começa a se apalpar – Que corpo, Konan-San! Não acredito que estava perdendo isso esse tempo todo! Haha.

**Pain: **Konan-San? – olhando desconfiado.

**Deidara: **A-ai... o.o' - se vira – Ah, yo, chefis n.n.

**Pain: **- ainda olhando.

**Deidara: **Quer dizer... Pain-Sama?

**Pain: **Só por curiosidade, o que você estava fazendo?

**Deidara: **H-ehe... Ahn... me arrumando O/! Sabe, eu gosto de ficar bem bonita.

**Pain: **Hum. – sorriso – Você já é linda, Konan-San.

**Deidara: **Sei...

**Pain: **- abaixando o tom de voz de um modo que apenas Deidara/Konan o ouvisse – Faz tempo que não conversamos, Konan. Você gostaria de vir até o meu quarto?

**Deidara: **o.o'! Nem pensar! Sai pra lá, jacaré u.ú.

**Pain: **Hum. – vai se aproximando – Você sabe como eu gosto desse seu jeito difícil, Konansinha.

**Deidara: **Eu hein... oO - se afastando, é encostado na parede.

**Pain: **Vamos para o meu quarto, sim? - sussurrando, envolvendo as mãos na cintura de Deidara/Konan.

**Deidara: **A-ah! – com o rosto virado, tentando sair dos braços de Pain – S-sai daqui!

**Pain: **- começa a beijar o pescoço de Deidara/Konan – Você é uma tentação, Konansinha...

**Deidara: **SAI! – dá um empurrão, dando um chute bem forte entre as pernas de Pain – Aprenda a não me agarrar a força, seu salafrário! – e um soco no estômago. _(Háá, aprendi bem, nee, Konan-San?! É melhor ainda na prática xD!)_

**Pain: **- com a mesma reação que Deidara tivera, um pouco mais controlada – Sua...!

**Deidara: **É melhor não completar ;D! – dá um chute na cara de Pain – Uió. _(Cara, agora eu sei a sensação que a Konan-San sente ao me bater. É legal incorporar ela)._

**Pain: **Eu só não te bato porque você é mulher i.i

**Deidara: **Enfim. (_Acho melhor ir ver como a Konan-San está, e bem... me preparar. Já estou até imaginando a surra que vou levar i.i) _– vai até o quarto de Konan, entrando.

Konan estava de costas para ele, ainda se olhando no espelho, ou melhor, ele mesmo estava se olhando no espelho.

**Konan: **Deidara! ò.Ó! Você pode me explicar como é que eu estou no seu corpo e você está no meu?!

**Deidara: **Earhn... até dá :x (_Eu já era, mas tudo bem) _Acontece que ontem à noite, no jantar, eu coloquei uma coisinha na sua refeição e na bebida. Àquela hora eu bebi sem querer o seu suco, por isso o efeito aconteceu comigo também, eu acho.

**Konan: **- se controlando – E que "coisinha" foi essa, Deidara?!

**Deidara: **A Poção do Amor que a velha me deu... Como ela é do século passado já deve estar meio caduca. Acho que me entregou a poção errada.

**Konan: **Ah, você acha é?! E que porcaria é essa de Poção do Amor?!

**Deidara: **Uma poção que faria você se apaixonar por mim i.i

**Konan: **Ah, mas eu não acredito! Santa inutilidade! Pois fique sabendo que eu pouco me importo como, mas você vai desfazer isso, entendeu?!

**Deidara: **Hai i.i

**Konan: **AGORA!

**Deidara: **- sai do quarto, encontrando Kisame do lado de fora – Un, Kisame?

**Kisame: **Heh, ohayo, Konan-San n.n

**Deidara: **Ah, eh.

**Kisame: **Hum... que grito foi aquele? – tentando puxar assunto.

**Deidara: **Como é que eu vou saber? ¬¬

**Kisame: **Heh, parecia a voz do Deidara...

**Deidara: **Por que não pergunta para ele? u.ú

**Kisame: **Eu fui perguntar, mas ele não estava no quarto dele. Sabe onde ele está?

**Deidara: **Bem na sua frente ¬¬

**Kisame: **Hum?

**Konan: **- sai do quarto – Kisame-San?

**Kisame: **D-Deidara? O.O Hum... vocês... – sem jeito – O que você está fazendo aqui, Deidara?

**Deidara: **E o que pode ter sido, un? ;D

**Kisame: **Konan-San... você quer dizer então que... vocês dois... i.i

**Konan: **N-não! Mas é claro que não! – olha para Deidara com um olhar de "cala a boca ou eu te mato" – Acontece que vim falar com ela sobre uma coisa que Pain-Sama me pediu.

**Kisame: **Ah, que bom! – aliviado.

**Deidara: **_(Quer dizer então que esse traste aí também gosta dela, un? Contanto que ele não venha me agarrando u.u)_

**Konan: **Konan-San, você não tinha que sair para fazer aquela missão?

**Deidara: **Earhn... ah ta, já vou o.o' – vai embora.

**Konan: **Hunf u.u

**Kisame: **Ei, Deidara?

**Konan: **Hum?

**Kisame: **Entre vocês... não aconteceu nada, certo?

**Konan: **Nunca u.u

**Kisame: **É que do jeito que você é...

**Konan: **Como assim?

**Kisame: **Tarado desse jeito, falando da Konan sempre daquele jeito, não seria estranho se vocês...

**Konan: **Hum... Itachi-San está no quarto dele? Eu precisava avisá-lo de uma coisa também. _(Como será que esses pervertidos ficam falando de mim? u.u)_

**Kisame: **E desde quando Pain-Sama pede para você ficar mandando recadinhos? O.o

**Konan: **A-a... eu já vou.

Konan bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta, portanto resolveu entrar. No seguinte aposento havia um Uchiha Itachi apenas de toalha.

* * *

**Meriyasu: **Eh verdade, haha! Ow, sériow?! n.n Eba! \O/ Yah, eu ser uma bakawai ;D. Deidá parece um cachorrinho, quanto mais apanha mais vai atrás xD! E... foi por pouco,un:x hoho. Sim, Deidara mulher e Konan homem, ou melhor, eles simplesmente trocaram de corpos xD A idéia foi boa...? Não, não é copia de Lalola oO mesmo porque eu tive essa idéia antes da novela, só não tinha escrito xD

**Emaleth: **Hai O/! Yah. Falaram também que o Sasori era pai do Gaara o.o. Mas o pior foi ler Sasqui u.ú

Eh isso, espero que tenha ficado bom n.n

Arigato O/

Kissu.


	6. V Experiências em corpos opostos

_**Entre tapas e beijos.**_

**Capítulo cinco: **Experiências em corpos opostos.

**Konan: **I-I-Ita-tachi?! – quase sem fala, olhando a perfeição do Sharingan, claro.

**Itachi: **Hum... Deidara? O que faz aqui?

**Konan: **E-eu s-só q-queria f-falar c-com v-você.

**Itachi: **Hum? _(Por que ele está me olhando assim?)_

**Konan: **É-é-é... _(Deus Amado! Que gostosoooo!!! A-ah, o que eu faço?!)_

**Itachi: **É...? _(E por que ele está gaguejando e corando? O.o Eu tenho esse jeito estranho, mas eu ainda gosto de mulheres u.u) _Deidara, eu sei que você tem trauma dos meus olhos, mas eu agradeceria se você parasse de olhar para o meu corpo.

**Konan: **- super vermelha – G-go-gomensai, I-Ita-tachi-San! – sai correndo.

**Itachi: **O.o _(Afinal, o que ele queria?)_

_**(---)**_

**Velha: **Pode ter certeza que vou ajudar você, hein. Beijar essa sua boca com forma de mulher não é legal, você é gostoso demais para ficar nessa forma, benzinho.

**Deidara: **Não comece, un. U.U

**Velha: **O problema, benzão, é que aquela poção era a última do meu estoque :/

**Deidara: **Nani?! Quer dizer que vou ficar assim para sempre?!

**Velha: **Ah não. Ela tem a duração de um mês.

**Deidara: **Um mês?! Até lá a Konan-San já deve ter me matado i.i

**Velha: **Se você guardou o restante dela basta que os dois tomem novamente e tudo volta ao nomal.

**Deidara: **Eh? Basta tomar o resto dela, un?

**Velha: **Exato. Isso se você ainda tiver a poção, caso contrário terá que esperar um mês, hein.

**Deidara: **É melhor eu encontrar essa poção se quiser estar vivo no mês seguinte i.i

_**(---)**_

**Itachi: **Muito estranho. Digamos que foi um pouco nojento, até.

**Kisame: **Heh, mas como que foi isso? – vê Konan passando – Ah, yo, Konan-San! Como você está?

**Deidara: **De novo? Estou bem.

**Kisame: **Será que a gente poderia... – sem jeito.

**Deidara: **Sair com você? Nem pensar.

**Kisame: **i.i

**Deidara: **_(Eca, então o tubarão sorveteiro gosta mesmo dela. É melhor tirar esses seus olhos de peixe dela, porque ela é minha ò.ó) _Eu prefiro ir pescar a sair com você, un? – continua andando.

**Itachi: **Levou outro fora, Kisame?

**Kisame: **Não enche u.u

**Itachi: **Isso nem é tão ruim, Kisame. Pelo menos não foi você que ficou na mira do Deidara.

**Deidara: **Un? – pára de andar.

**Kisame: **- rindo – É verdade, Itachi-San. Eu não conhecia esse lado colorido do Deidara.

**Deidara: **N-nani...?

**Itachi: **Nem queira conhecer.

**Kisame: **- rindo mais – E eu com medo de perder a Konan para ele! Uma bixa emo feito o Deidara!

**Deidara: **- volta – Vocês estavam falando do Deidara, eh? – sorrindo forçadamente – O que foi que aconteceu, un?

**Kisame: **_(Será que ela gosta dele?) _Acontece que hoje de manhã o Deidara ficou olhando o Itachi-San aqui de toalha, gaguejando e corando o tempo todo! Haha, quem diria que Deidara tinha uma revelação na sua arte?

**Deidara: **O QUÊ?!

**Itachi: **- com as mãos no ouvido - Faça o favor de gritar longe de mim, na próxima vez u.u

**Deidara: **UN! _(Era só o que me faltava! Ficar com fama de viado aqui na Akatsuki! Quer dizer que a Konansinha também anda aprontando com o meu corpo, un? Ela que não reclame depois!) _– sai andando.

**Kisame: **Por que será que ela ficou tão nervosa?

**Itachi: **Como é que eu vou saber? u.u

_**(---)**_

**Konan: **Sasori-San, você sabe onde está o D... quer dizer, onde está a Konan-San?

**Sasori: **Deidara. – rindo baixo, arrastando-o para um canto – E então?

**Konan: **O quê? – confusa.

**Sasori: **Como é que foi? – ansioso.

**Konan: **Como é que foi o quê, Sasori-San? Por favor, seja mais claro.

**Sasori: **A sua primeira noite com a Konan, idiota!

**Konan: **O.O C-como é que é?!

**Sasori: **O que deu em você? Sofreu de amnésia durante a noite? Ela me contou hoje de manhã, não se faça de desentendido. Ela parecia estar satisfeita.

**Konan: **- quase explodindo - E o que mais ela contou?

**Sasori: **Vejamos: disse que vocês tinham dormido juntos, que ela estava ótima porque qualquer garota enlouqueceria com uma noite dessas e um homem desses. Disse que... que você tinha um ótimo potencial. U.U

**Konan: **A-ah e-eh hehe. E você... sabe aonde ela está?

**Sasori: **Não. Não sei o que deu na Konan hoje, mas ela já estava no segundo banho. Isso que nem está muito calor.

**Konan: **Hehehe... só um minutinho! n.n – sai de lá, avistando por sorte a sua própria imagem - DEIDARA!!! Ò.Ó!!!

**Deidara: **OMG! – avistou Konan.

**Konan: **DEIDARA, EU VOU TE MATAR! – lança kunais e shurikens a direção dele – SEU MISERÁVEL!

**Deidara: **K-Ko-Konan-San! – desviando – A-Acalme-se!

**Konan: **- soca a cara dele com tudo – COMO PEDE PARA EU TER CALMA, SEU INFELIZ?

**Deidara: **E-espere...! – com a mão no rosto, caído no chão e encostado na parede – O que foi que eu fiz...?

**Konan: **E ainda pergunta?! –agarra Deidara pela gola da capa, levantado até a parede – AINDA PERGUNTA?! – volta a socá-lo com a mão livre.

**Deidara: **x.x (_Pelo estado dela, ela só pode ter conversado com o Sasori-Danna)_

**Konan: **- tentando se acalmar – É verdade que você já tomou banho?

**Deidara: **_(o.o Só por isso?!) _Earhn... como dizer?

**Konan: **SEU PERVERTIDO! – joga Deidara longe.

**Sasori: **- chega – Deidara, o que você está fazendo?!

**Konan: **Não interfira! – indo até o verdadeiro Deidara.

**Deidara: **E-eh, o Deidara enlouqueceu! _(Sasori-Danna me salvaaa! i.i)_

**Sasori: **Por que você está batendo nela, Deidara? – tentando entender enquanto impede Konan – _(Isso...)_

**Konan: **HUNF! - empurra Sasori – Saia da minha frente! – se tranca no quarto.

**Sasori: **oO

**Deidara: **x.x _(Depois dessa eu viro padre ;P)_

**Konan: **- sai do quarto e vai até o quarto de Deidara, se trancando nele.

**Sasori: **-.- Quanta perda de tempo. – olha pra Deidara – Você está bem, Konan?

**Deidara: **Hai. – saindo sangue da boca.

**Sasori: **Sei oO

* * *

Poxa, esse demorou um pouquinhu pra sair mas chegou xD Quentinho pra vocês (?). Espero ter ficado comédia, un ;D

**Nah: **É tão divertido que eu até adoro quando você me enche o sacow, djow O/! ushaushausa Amo-te n.n

**Meriyasu: **Aushauhsau. Preocupa não, na próxima você acerta O/. Ah eh, eu também não assisto, mas a gente sempre ouve alguém comentando, nee? Aushaushau, uhum, eu pensei que sim :D! Haha, que seja, eh bom saber disso, arigato :'D. Awo, temos um avanço xD

**Hissi: **Awo \O/! Eba, valew :D! Hehe, kissu.

**Emaleth: **xD! Yah, Nagato pervertido o.o' Ha.

**Mandy: **Rsrs, sii. São todos uns ero's xD

**Konan: **Temos uma Konan por aqui? Não vale, quero um Deidá também, un. xD Nya, continuado :)

Arigato, povinho n.n Saibam que vocês fazem uma pseudo-ecritora aqui muito 'ureshi' xD!

O próximo capítulo vai ser: Deidara de TPM :O?

Talvez eu poste na quinta-feira, okay's?

BeijO.


	7. VI Deidara de TPM! Ha

_**Entre tapas e beijos.**_

**Capítulo seis: **Deidara de TPM :O?

Naquela nova manhã Konan despertava lentamente, até que sua raiva começou. Graças a poção idiota daquele jantar agora era obrigada a dormir na cama de Deidara, no quarto de Deidara, com as coisas de Deidara, e o pior, com o corpo de Deidara! Até que... não era tão ruim assim estar no corpo dele, e ela descobriu isso quando foi ao banheiro e tomou banho.

Novas batidas. Tudo indicava que a sua própria imagem aparecia naquela porta.

**Konan: **- abre a porta – O que foi agora, Deidara? u.u

**Deidara: **Ééé... é que... :x

**Konan: **Desembucha logo u.u

**Deidara: **Euu... eu acabei sujando a sua cama :x

**Konan: **O quê?! Não me diga que você bebeu com o MEU corpo e vomitou na MINHA cama?! ò.ó

**Deidara: **Não u.u

**Konan: **Mas então? oO – sem entender.

**Deidara: **Droga, como é difícil :x! Unn... eu estou menstruado. _(Droga, nunca pensei que diria algo parecido! Isso é tããão estranho...)_

**Konan: **- se controlando para não rir depois do que ouviu – Desculpe, Deidara-San, mas como você está? Eu acho que não entendi direito...

**Deidara: **Haha, que graça, un u.u

**Konan: **Ta, ta. – esforço máximo para não rir da cara dele – O jeito vai ser lavar o lençol. Não é tão difícil, certo?

**Deidara: **Ah claro, e você espera que eu lave?

**Konan: **Você não vai achar estranho? O que vai acontecer se alguém da Akatsuki ver o grandioso artista Deidara lavando um lençol manchado pela Konan?

**Deidara: **É verdade -.-

**Konan: **Vem cá – sai do quarto e vai até o seu quarto, quarto que Deidara havia passado a noite.

**Deidara: **Por que dormimos um no quarto do outro?

**Konan: **Pensei que fosse óbvio u.u' – abre o guarda-roupa e pega dois pacotes de absorventes – A historinha que você fez o favor de contar ao Sasori-San ia acabar se confirmando se alguém me visse dormindo no meu quarto, pois pensariam que você estaria no meu quarto, logo pensariam que tínhamos dormido juntos.

**Deidara: **Pra que isso? – aponta para as mãos de Konan.

**Konan: **Deus amado! Deidara-San, como foi que você conseguiu entrar para a Akatsuki?

**Deidara: **O que isso tem a ver com estar menstruado ou dormir junto? oO

**Konan: **U.U Tem a ver que estou impressionada com tamanha inteligência.

**Deidara: **Eh:D

**Konan: **_(Não? Você não sabe o que é uma ironia? Santa burrice!) _Enfim, isso aqui serve exatamente para quando estamos 'naqueles dias'. Você vai usar isso para não acabar sujando as minhas roupas, entende? Esse aqui você vai usar durante o dia, e esse aqui quando for dormir. É simples. _(Pode parecer complicado para ele, arg)_

**Deidara: **Que frescura oO – pega um pacotinho – Como é que eu coloco? oO

**Konan: **Isso é mais difícil do que eu imaginei i.i

**Deidara: **?

**Konan: **Ah, nem é tão difícil assim. É só você abrir e colocar... ãn.. na calcinha :x as abas servem justamente para prender. – falando sem jeito.

**Deidara: **Entendi :)! – vai até o banheiro.

**Konan: **A-ah, Deidara!

**Deidara: **Unn? – parado na porta.

**Konan: **Será que você poderia colocar isso de olhos fechados? U.U"

**Deidara: **Un... Eu já tomei banho, sabia, Konan-San? ;D Já sei cada...

**Konan: **SEU Ò.Ó!

**Deidara: **Ai meu Deus! – corre e tranca a porta.

**Konan: **Abra isso, seu covarde! Saia daí! – socando a porta.

_**(---)**_

**Konan: **Deidara...?

**Deidara: **Unn?

**Konan: **Você já descobriu como é que desfaz tudo isso? Quando é que voltamos para o nosso corpo?

**Deidara: **Ah sim, eu só preciso encontrar a poção e usar de novo.

**Konan: **Tão simples assim e você ainda não fez?! Ò.Ó Você está se aproveitando da situação?!

**Deidara: **N-não:x Éé que... eu não lembro aonde dexei.

**Konan: **HUNF!

**Deidara: **Konan-San...? i.i

**Konan: **O que foi agora?

**Deidara: **É que... já faz algum tempo que... eu estou com uma dor infernal i.i

**Konan: **- sorriso – Bem feito! Isso é por essa troca maldita!

**Deidara: **Vai negar que não gostou quando tomou banho, un? ;D

**Konan: **SEU PERVERTIDO! Ò.Ó – soca a cara dele.

**Deidara: **Ain x.x Será que você não perdoa mesmo eu estando com essa dor desgracenta?! i.i

**Konan: **Hum, pelo menos eu não vou ter que passar por isso neste mês. Você me salvou, Deidara-San.

**Deidara: **Não tem nada que passa não? i.i Que dor do caralho...

**Konan: **Deidara!

**Deidara: **Quié? u.u

**Konan: **Hunf, boca suja u.u

**Deidara: **Que cu... i.i

**Konan: **Se você continuar xingando eu não vou fazer nada, ta bom?! Agora se você conseguir ser um pouco mais educado eu te passo um remédio e melhora!

**Deidara: **Por favor, passa logo então i.i

**Konan: **Hunf... – pega o comprimido – _(Eu seria muito má se judiasse dele um pouquinho? xD) _– troca pelo remédio a gotas e prepara. _(O que é a vida sem um pouco de maldade? Afinal, eu sou um membro da Akatsuki) _– entrega – Toma.

**Deidara: **- pega o copo e bebe duas gostas e cospe tudo – Cof cof, ecat! Isso é horríveel! v.v

**Konan: **É o único jeito! – faz de novo e entrega de novo – É melhor beber tudo se quer acabar com essa dor. _(É por isso que eu sempre tomo comprimidos xD)_

**Deidara: **- depois de beber – Eu vou vomitar :x

**Konan: **Larga de frescura, quanta moleza!

Após deixar Deidara sozinho em seu quarto Konan sai de lá, divertindo-se com o 'sofrimento' do seu companheiro. Cólicas eram desagradáveis, eram mais ainda para aqueles que nunca a sentiram, e era isso o que a satisfazia. Quando estava em uns dos corredores do esconderijo da Akatsuki sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, foi aí que percebeu que ser quarto era o único que era uma suíte, o seu e o de Nagato. Correu para o banheiro e começou a urinar, reparando em 'certa coisa'.

**Konan: **_(Eh, Deidara-San, até que você não é tão ruim assim... Konan! O que deu em você?! Ai meu Deus, preciso parar com esses pensamentos. Conviver com o Deidara acabou me afetando também...)_

**Hidan: **Fala, Deidara O/

**Konan: **Oi -.-

**Hidan: **Ãn... você já acabou, por que ainda ta aí?

**Konan: **Ah, é verdade. – olhando Hidan. _(O do Deidara é maior que o dele... Konan! Ta ta, eu vou parar. Parece que não troquei só de corpo com ele... preciso voltar a ser a Konan de antes... Chega!)_

No momento a perfeição dos olhos vermelhos que atende pelo nome de Uchiha Itachi entrou no banheiro.

**Konan: **_(Não vai dar... Chega!)_

**Itachi: **Hum... _(O Deidara está meio estranho ultimamente... eu não vou ficar com ele no mesmo banheiro) _Você já acabou?

**Konan: **Já sim .-. _(Droga, não vai dar... Ahhhh, o que está dando em mim?!) _– sai do banheiro.

_**(---)**_

**Konan: **- entra no quarto, encontrando Deidara deitado com as mãos na barriga – Melhorou?

**Deidara: **Un... hai.

**Konan: **Não parece muito...

**Deidara: **Tinha melhorado, daí eu fui comer sorvete e acabou voltando. Não estava a fim de tomar aquele remédio horrível de novo...

**Konan: **Deidara – rindo – Só você mesmo. – pega o comprimido e dá a ele – Toma. Esse não tem gosto, vai acabar melhorando.

**Deidara: **Por que só avisa agora? U.ú

**Konan: **De nada U.U

Silêncio.

**Deidara: **Earhn... eu vou dar um jeito de encontrar a merda da poção amanhã, assim a gente acaba com isso de uma vez.

**Konan: **Acho bom mesmo. – olhando Deidara com dor, sentindo um pouco de pena dele – Ahn... está doendo demais?

**Deidara: **Os seus golpes doem mais, mas isso incomoda mais. Respondi bem?

**Konan: **Acho que sim u.ú

**Deidara: **Tipo isso x.x

**Konan: **Eu vou para o seu quarto, estou começando a ficar com sono.

**Deidara: **Fica comigo, eu estou enfermo i.i

**Konan: **Deixa de drama! Isso é só uma cólica, logo passa.

**Deidara: **Hai i.i

**Konan: **- pega o cobertor e cobre ele – Boa noite, Deidá-San. – sorri, dando um beijinho na testa dele.

**Deidara: **K-Konan-San...! – olhinhos brilhantes.

**Konan: **Hai? – sorrindo.

**Deidara: **Essa dor chata incomoda bastante, mas eu seria capaz de suportá-la todo mês se fosse para ganhar a sua atenção.

**Konan: **Que mentira. – rindo – _(Deidá-San...)_

**Deidara: **É-é verdade i.i

**Konan: **Uhum... boa noite. – sai do quarto.

**Deidara: **Konan-San... – suspira.

* * *

_Eu acabei postando na quinta-feira mesmo... a diferença foi que eu postei na quinta da outra semana o.o'. Há. Tá bom, eu acabei me empolgando aqui e me ocupando com coisas divertidas, dai escrevi pela metade e nem postei. Gomen... _

**Meriyasu: **Earhn... quem dormiu no ponto agora fui eu .. Ah, eh sim O/! ushaushausa Sii, ele eh uma gracinha, mas um ero total xD. Eu me divirto com ele, acho que vou acabar fazendo ele virar real (?). Hoho, que isso... eu gosto dos seus reviews ;D huhu

**Nah: **Demorou mas saiu, nee, Nath o.o'? Aushdaushau A minha inspiração ero yaoi deu nisso, espero ter ficado bom xD! Ha O/ E sim, ELE adorou apanhar n.n' USHAUSHUA! Uvinha também te ama \O/

**Hissi: **Asuahsuahsua... Normal, tudo bem O/! Acaba confundindo mesmo, na hora de escreve eu fui tomar cuidado com isso, mas acabou confundindo do mesmo jeito 8D

_Mals pela demora, pessoas :x O próximo vai ser mais rápido, okay's:D Huhu_

_BeijO._


	8. VII Lar doce Lar!

**_Entre Tapas e Beijos._**

**Capítulo sete:** _Lar doce lar. O/_

Konan acordou com uma bandeja em cima com um ótimo café da manhã, dava até gosto de ver. Ao lado, na cômoda, tinha um lindo ramalhete de flores vermelhas. Sentado à sua cama estava a sua própria imagem, ou seja, Deidara.

**Deidara: **Ohayo :D! Eu que fiz, vê se gosta n.n'

**Konan: **Deidara...? – sentando na cama – O que de em você hoje?

**Deidara: **Quis dar um pouco de romantismo na coisa, nee? Li num livro que o café da manhã é um bom começo.

**Konan: **Você anda lendo livros de relacionamentos para aprender, eh?

**Deidara: **Tipo isso .-.

**Konan: **Hum... – experimenta uma panqueca doce (?) – Está bom, parabéns! :)

**Deidara: **Eba :D!

**Konan: **Ahn, Deidara... eu estou horrível... deixa eu me arrumar.

**Deidara: **Impossível ficar horrível estando no meu corpo, Konan-San ;D

**Konan: **Convencido u.u

**Deidara: **- pega um frasquinho e despeja no café da manhã de Konan

**Konan: **O que está fazendo? – esfregando os olhos.

**Deidara: **Vou acabar com isso a seu pedido ;D (_Tenho diversas vantagens estando no corpo da Konan-San, mas começo a sentir falta do meu. Mesmo porque minha reputação ta indo a zero, não quero ficar com fama de viado aqui na Akats)._

**Konan: **Não me diga que... a poção?!

**Deidara: **Exato. – bebe o suco – Não quer voltar para o seu corpo?

**Konan: **Ah, finalmente! – bebe também – Só espero não ser mais um de seus truques.

**Deidara: **Que truques? Isso tudo não passou de um feliz engano.

**Konan: **Só se for para você.

**Deidara: **O quê? Vai negar que gostou do meu p#... – leva panquecadas (?) – Gomen :x

**Konan: **Quanto tempo essa joça demora para funcionar?

**Deidara: **Sei não. Quando tomamos depois de uma hora já estávamos na cama, então será que a gente precisa dormir para saber?

**Konan: **Deve durar uma hora então.

**Deidara: **- andando - Agora que estou no meu corpo vou acertar as contas que o Itachete-San .-.

**Konan: **Deidara! :D – corre até ele e o abraça – Voltei, voltei! Funcionou, arigato!

**Deidara: **Konan-San... – satisfeito com o abraço repentino, sorriso largo. – Você não está me batendo, un.

**Konan: **E por que bateria? Não era nenhum truque xD – solta ele.

**Deidara: **- sai do quarto, vendo Itachi do lado de fora.

**Itachi: **Estava me procurando, Deidara?

**Deidara: **Eh, eu estava sim. – se esquece de que estava segurando o pacote de absorventes que iria devolver a Konan.

**Itachi: **Hum... – olhando para as mãos dele – O que você quer agora? _(Será que vai falar aquilo que quase falou quando me viu de toalha? Estou curioso até agora, para falar a verdade)_

**Deidara: **Sobre aquilo que aconteceu no seu quarto... Un... quando estava de toalha...

**Itachi: **É verdade o.o' O deu em você naquela hora? oO

**Deidara: **Difícil de explicar, cara :s

**Itachi: **Por que você ta segurando isso?

**Deidara: **Ahn :x (_Que droga, a fama de viado piora a cada instante i.i Konan-San, o que foi fazer com a minha reputação?) _Aquele não era eu, okay?

**Itachi: **Não mesmo. Aquele era o seu lado colorido e excessivamente explosivo que eu não conhecia u.u

**Deidara: **Un, você não entendee i.i

**Kisame: **Como vai, gazela colorida? 8D

**Deidara: **Un

**Konan: **O que você quer aqui, Deidara? – com ele no quarto às 22h.

**Deidara: **Earhn... eu posso dormir com você? :x

**Konan: **Obviamente que NÃO! Enlouqueceu de vez, foi?

**Deidara: **Onegai...! – olhinhos brilhantes.

**Konan: **Nem pensar!

**Deidara: **Konan-Sannn – carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudanças em dia de chuva.

**Konan: **Eu já disse que não! – tentando ignorar a carinha irresistível – Não sabe o que é um não?

**Deidara: **Konan-Samaaa! - carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudanças em dia de chuva depois da tempestade.

**Konan: **Tah tah, tah! – não agüentando mais.

**Deidara: **Awoo \O/! – pula na cama e deita - Eu sou convincente? ;D

**Konan: **Mas que fique MUITO BEM claro que é FORA da minha cama u.u

**Deidara: **Uai, que graça tem dormir no mesmo quarto que você sem ser na mesma cama? :x

**Konan: **Então fora daqui ò.ó

**Deidara: **Ta, eu durmo no chão, un? Quanta chatisse. – vai pro chão.

**Konan: **E sem reclamar, faça o favor. – deita na cama, já de pijama.

**Deidara: **Sabia que você fica linda com esse pijama aí, Konan-San? É bem melhor do que capa. É mais provocante, un?

**Konan: **Deidara... ou você cala a boca ou vai voar por aquela porta ò.ó

**Deidara: **Acho melhor eu ficar quieto então :x

**Konan: **Também acho u.ú

**Deidara: **Konan-San?

**Konan: **O que é agora?!

**Deidara: **Boa noite n.n!

**Konan: **É, boa noite, Deidara.

**Deidara: **Sonhe com os anjos :D

**Konan: **Você também.

**Deidara: **Só se eu sonhar com você ;D

**Konan: **Noite! – vira pro canto e se cobre.

**Deidara: **Un... que mulher difícil. – também se cobre.

**Konan: **Eu ouvi isso u.ú

**Deidara: **Que bom que ouviu, quem sabe depois dessa não fica mais fácil? ;D

**Konan: **Deidara! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Noite, noite :x

Ouvem alguém batendo na porta.

**Konan e Deidara: **- se olham – Essa não!

_OMG! Demorei mais que o previsto o.o'_

_Gomen i.i_

_Vou voltar aos posts rápidos, okas? Pelo menos eu tento :x_

_Meriyasu: Que doido oO! Siim, eu amooo o Deidá-San, apesar de pervo e baka ele eh perfeitinhu n.n hoho. Siii, seu sono eh contagiante .-. (procurando justificativa pela demora? ehhh :x) Nhoy, que feliz :'D! Arigato gozaimasu! Aushaushau... normal, minha irmã mais velha também fazia isso. Dai eu desligava o pc antes dela usar xD_

_Nah: Não desista, amiguxa! Eu NoN xOu EmÛ! ushaushausa Amoo você, Nhinhat :D!_

_Hissi: Aushaushausa Problema resolvido, nee? :D Agora vc não vai se confundir mais, ha xD!_

_Mandy e Sabrina: Huhu, arigato gozaimasu! Vc duas são uns amores que sempre me acompanham ;D! _

_BeijO._

_Eu vou tomar café e demorar menos no próximo post .-._


	9. VIII Entre tapas, para variar

**_Entre Tapas e Beijos_**

**_Antes..._**

Ouvem alguém batendo na porta.

**Konan e Deidara: **- se olham – Essa não!

**Capítulo oito:** Entre tapas, para variar... :x

**Konan: **Rápido, pro banheiro, pro banheiro, rápido! – vai jogando as coisas de Deidara no banheiro - Rápido, criatura! Vamos!

**Deidara: **To indo, to indo! – entra todo desengonçado.

**Konan: **- abre a porta – Hum, boa noite, Sasori-San.

**Sasori: **Hum...?- olhando o quarto – Conversava com alguém?

**Konan: **Está claro que não.

**Sasori: **Pois parecia que conversava.

**Konan: **Pois não conversava u.u Pode me dar licença para que eu possa dormir?

**Sasori: **Hai...

Barulho de coisas caindo: ZUN, BAN, PLOFT!

- Caralho!

**Sasori: **o.O'?

**Konan: **Boa noite, Sasori-San. n.n' (_Deidara! Eu juro que te mato! Ò.Ó)_

Mais dois Akatsuki's chegam ao local, um deles berrando:

**Tobi: **Assombração, assombração :O!

(_NA/ Sim, Tobi junto com Sasori (Y))_

**Zetsu: **Cale-se, pirralho escandaloso u.u

**Tobi: **Zetsu-San, você não me disse que havia assombração na Akatsuki X

**Zetsu: **Vai encontrar coisas piores que assombração, ô retardado.

**Tobi: **Eh?! :O Oh, isso me intriga tanto, Zetsu-San!

**Zetsu: **Volte a dormir, sim? U.Ú

**Tobi: **Hai, Zetsu-san ;D

Ambos desaparecem com a mesma velocidade que surgiram.

**Sasori: **Boa noite oO (_Quem era aquele pirralho? Já não basta ter que agüentar o Deidara e agora enviam uma cópia) _– sai do quarto.

**Deidara: **- sai do banheiro – Puta que pariu! O que era aquela porra que... – leva um soco – Hey, Konan-San! i.i

**Sasori: **A propósito... – volta pro quarto.

**Konan: **Sasori-San! – se joga nos braços de Sasori e o beija.

**Deidara: **o.o' (_K... Konan... San...?)_

**Konan: **- enquanto o beijava fazia sinal para que ele voltasse ao banheiro, o que foi obedecido mais tarde – Sasori-San, a verdade é que eu sempre...

**Sasori: **O que foi isso? oO'

**Konan: **Um beijo o.o' – engole seco.

**Sasori: **Não me diga ¬¬

**Deidara: **- olhando – _(Que viado! Depois de beijar a Konan fica nessa? Ah se eu estivesse no lugar dele! Eu teria... rs, melhor nem comentar xD)_

**Konan: **Ah, deixe-me dormir agora, estou exausta '

**Sasori: **Hai... – sai definitivamente _(Que loucura... mas até que foi bom .)_

**Deidara: **- sai do banheiro, papel higiênico enrolado na perna – Konan-San, pode-me dizer que porra do caralho foi aquele beijo? U.Ú

**Konan: **- soca a cara dele – E você poderia fazer o fazer de não me ferrar toda vez que estou com você? U.U Parece que a única coisa que consegue fazer é me irritar e me colocar em encrencas!

**Deidara: **Ai, cacete!

**Konan: **- vai até o banheiro, passa o sabonete na buxa, volta para o quarto e o esfrega na boca de Deidara – E quer fazer o favor de PARAR com esses palavrões? Aja decentemente, homem!

**Deidara: **- se afasta, cuspindo sabão – O que foi isso, konan-San? Enlouqueceu de vez, un?

**Konan: **Eu vou mostrar quem é que enlouqueceu ò.Ó – parte para cima dele, dando-lhe vários tapas – Isso é para aprender ter um pouco de vergonha na cara, seu... seu!

**Deidara: **Pare com isso, Konan-San! – recuando – Hey... para... ai...

Deidara cai na cama, tendo por conseqüência o peso de Konan sob ele. Ela o olha nos olhos por alguns segundos, corando violentamente ao levantar-se e afastar-se.

**Deidara: **Konan-San... – sorrindo vai até ela – Qual o problema?

**Konan: **Vá para seu quarto U.U! – de costas para ele, ainda vermelha.

**Deidara: **Mas você tinha-me deixado dormir aqui :s

**Konan: **Pois não deixo mais! Já para o seu quarto!

**Deidara: **- rindo, aproxima-se mais um pouco – Será por que não gostaria de... – sussurrando – ficar em cima de mim por mais tempo? Talvez por gostar de mim.

**Konan: **O.O' Seu ò.Ó! O que pensa que eu sou?! – vira-se para ele.

**Deidara: **Sabia que você fica linda quando está brava? :Þ Talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto, un?

**Konan: **Hunf! E tem outra, por que eu gostaria de alguém como você? Ninguém em perfeito juízo o faria, ninguém se rebaixaria a tanto em gostar de você! _(Isso significa que não estou em meu juízo perfeito... talvez para amar não exista muito juízo... mas que droga, Deidara!)_

**Deidara: **... Nossa, Konan-San i.i Assim você acaba comigo.

**Konan: **Ótimo, agora vá para o seu quarto, com sono ou sem sono, acabado ou não!

**Deidara: **Un...! – resmunga enquanto pega suas coisas ­– Boa noite, Srta estressada.

**Konan: **E eu não sou estressada! – termina ao fechar a porta às costas dele – _(Talvez assim seja a única maneira de que esquecê-lo, Deidá-San...) __– sorri tristemente ao deitar-se na cama._

Okay, é verdade que eu sumi legal o.o'

Mas acreditem, a minha amiga já me castigou por isso xD (Nee, Nath? xD)

Não se preocupem, o nono sai na quinta-feira O/ (ele já está escrito, mas só será postado com reviews)

Gomem, prometo que meu próximo sumiço vai demorar menos :x

**Meriyasu: **Yah xD! Haha, COM CERTEZA! Impossível ficar horrível naquele corpo magnifico, OMG n.n'! Oh, sendo assim eu te aconselho a estudar - por mais que seja chato, compensa para ir ao anime friends, nee? :D. Ahn, pode escolhe :) mas eu gosto de Ree/Bel/Ray xD. Ah isso eh, mas acontece que eu me empolguei um pouquinhu na demora, hah xP

**Nah: **Demorou mais chegou \O/! Não me mate, entenda, eu precisava me recompor (Y). Hoho, amo-te n.n'

**Hissi: **Aushaushau, de peluche, eh? Eu quero :x

**Yze-chan: **Oh, que emo.ção n.n'! Hoho, arigato :D! Aushaushausa, quebra-nozes é o que mais acontece com o perfô do Deidá-San, tádenhoo :x! Hah, ecat, nojinhu... eu realmente fui maldosa ao fazê-lo beijar uma velha, nee? o.o não me perdôo por isso xD! uhsauhsa

Dependendo de vocês, até quinta :)

Sayonara O/!


	10. VIX Aos céus numa noite estrelada

**_Entre Tapas e Beijos._**

**_Antes:_**

**Deidara: **Un...! – resmunga enquanto pega suas coisas ­– Boa noite, Srta estressada.

**Konan: **E eu não sou estressada! – termina ao fechar a porta às costas dele – _(Talvez assim seja a única maneira de esquecê-lo, Deidá-San...) __– sorriu tristemente ao deitar-se na cama._

**--**

**Capítulo nove:** _Aos céus numa noite estrelada_

**Pain: **Assombração? oO Não seria uma... invasão?

**Zetsu: **_(Almas de outro mundo invadiriam a Akat's? Meio impossível u.u)_

**Tobi: **Eu juro que vi alguma coisa :x

**Zetsu: **Mentira, porque se aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa ela não passou de seus ouvidos.

**Tobi: **Nisso eu não posso discordar :x

**Pain **Eu deveria concordar em terminarmos com o assunto o.o' (_Ah, quanta inutilidade!)_

**Sasori: **Tem certeza que esse pirralho aí vai me substituir? oO – pergunta para Zetsu.

**Zetsu: **É o que dizem as más línguas u.u

**Sasori: **Substituição... afinal, para quê?

**Zetsu: **Você morre, Sasori-San u.u

**Sasori: **Eu morro?! Quem vai me matar? O.o

**Tobi: **Kiko 8D

**Pain, Sasori, Zetsu: **...?

**Tobi: **Cultura inútil, pessoal .-. _(Eles não assistem Chaves na Akats's? :O)_

**Pain, Sasori, Zetsu: **Fuén... .-. – gota.

Konan observou o pôr-do-sol pela janela de seu quarto, agora observava o anoitecer. Seus pensamentos no loiro eram absortos, por mais que ela os tentasse ignorar. Saiu para aproveitar a brisa que ameaçava a chegada do inverno, saiu para caminhar, para acompanhar o luar, para ignorar sentimentos que forçavam em ficar.

**Konan: **Mas que droga... - -fala ao ver o loiro de seus pensamentos – O que você quer agora?

**Deidara: **Quanta delicadeza ;D Dói de tão gentil.

**Konan: **Dói de tão ordinário u.ú

**Deidara: **Que humor negro é esse :O Eu hein, nem te fiz nada.

**Konan: **Suma daqui u.ú

Silêncio. Nova tentativa de Deidara:

**Deidara: **Uma vez você me disse que gostava do luar, da noite...

**Konan: **E você acabou com o clima dizendo que gostava de lobisomens.

**Deidara: **E agora você nem se preocupa em ajudar, un!

**Konan: **Não mesmo, por isso disse para sumir!

**Deidara: **Un... – suspira. Estende a mão, revelando um pássaro feito de argila, sua tão conhecida obra de arte – O que me diz, Konan-San... – "faz a sua arte", revelando um bonito pássaro, no qual poderiam voar sob – Se aproveitássemos um pouco dessa noite?

**Konan: **- olhando o pássaro – Hum... voar com você? Eu diria: arriscado.

**Deidara: **- sobe no pássaro – Arriscado? Não estaria ocultando seu medo de altura, Konan-San ;D

**Konan: **E-está claro que não! U.ú

**Deidara: **- puxa-a pela cintura, fazendo com que sente atrás dele, levantando vôo em seguida – Aqui vamos nós O/

**Konan: **A-ah, Deidara! – olhando as árvores diminuírem de tamanho conforme a altura – Desça, por favor :x – agarra a cintura dele com o medo.

**Deidara: **Não precisa ter medo ;D

**Konan: **Fácil dizer i.i

**Deidara: **Eu cairia antes de você, eu morreria antes que se machucasse n.n'

**Konan: **Até parece! – olhar bobo às costas dele _(Ele realmente disse isso? Deidá-San!)_

**Deidara: **E você duvida?

**Konan: **Talvez... _(embora quisesse acreditar... quisesse confiar em você, Deidara...)_

O vento da noite agitava os cabelos e as vestes que usavam, Deidara sorria apaixonadamente ao sentir os braços em sua cintura da mulher que amava, Konan suspirava enquanto aproveitava cada segundo daquela noite.

**Deidara: **Konan-San...?

**Konan: **Hai?

**Deidara: **Já perdeu o medo?

**Konan: **Sim... – murmura. _(Ao seu lado me sinto protegida, é como se voássemos noutro mundo)_

**Deidara: **Se todas as noites eu pudesse ficar assim com você... –sorrindo como antes, agora corando levemente – O dia poderia deixar de existir, e assim seria sempre noite.

**Konan: **Deidara... – olhinhos brilhantes _(Ele realmente disse isso? Ah, Deidá-San, que vontade de te abraçar!) _– aperta-lhe a cintura com mais força – Baka, deixaria de ver o Sol por mim causa? – ri levemente.

**Deidara: **Você seria o meu Sol, Konan-San... – suspira ao sentir o abraço mais forte.

**Konan: **Deidá-San... – apóia a cabeça no ombro dele.

**Deidara: **H-Hai? – corando um pouco mais. _(Ela me chamou de Deidá-San?! Ohwn, acho que meu plano de conquista número dois está dando certo n.n' sugoi!)_

**Konan: **- ri levemente ao vê-lo corado – Sabia que você fica lindo quando está corado? Eu nunca o tinha visto assim.

**Deidara: **Un... arigato n.n'

**Konan: **n.n _(Não tem jeito, não tem conhece parar de pensar em você... não assim)_

--

Como prometido: quinta-feira postado O/

**Meriyasu: **Eh, fofo mesmo? :x Nyaa, n.n / Então esse acabou ficando mais, nee? :P Auhsaushau, isso é, eu também não perderia essa oportunidade maravilhosa :O! Hoho, Sii ;D. E vc, como eu posso te chamar, além de Meriyasu .-.? Auushaushau. Autch, eh longinhu :x Eu já tenho mais sorte por estar mais perto de SP. xD

**Sacerdotisa: **Eba :D, arigato n.n/ Aushausa, uia, nem me fala! O que eu mais queria era estar no lugar da Konan, ha! Paraíso na Akat's, nee? xD BeijO ;

**Nah: **Eu quis dizer recompor 'emo.cionalmente' e não fisicamente, un? u.ú Aushausha, chupaaa ;D (?) Também amo, sua yaoi completa xD (?2)

**Sayo: **Mim ter postado O/! Você ter gostado? :D

Mais uma vez obrigada e espero que continuem gostando n.n

Até a próxima O/

Ps. Estou com vontade de fazer outra fic. Alguma alternativa como tema? Estive pensando numa yaoi xD (seria NaruxGaah/NaruxSasu)


	11. X Orgulho esquecido, amor acendido

_**Entre Tapas e Beijos**_

_**Antes:**_

**Deidara: **Se todas as noites eu pudesse ficar assim com você... – sorrindo como antes, agora corando levemente – O dia poderia deixar de existir, e assim seria sempre noite.

**Konan: **Deidara... – olhinhos brilhantes _(Ele realmente disse isso? Ah, Deidá-San, que vontade de te abraçar!) _– aperta-lhe a cintura com mais força – Baka, deixaria de ver o Sol por mim causa? – ri levemente.

**Deidara: **Você seria o meu Sol, Konan-San... – suspira ao sentir o abraço mais forte.

**Konan: **n.n _(Não tem jeito, não tem conhece parar de pensar em você... não assim)_

--

_**Especial: **_

**Capítulo dez: **_Orgulho esquecido, amor acendido._

A noite nunca fora tão linda para aqueles dois jovens que sobrevoavam num pássaro feito de argila. Membros de uma organização chamada Akatsuki, membros que se conheceram, onde olhares se tornaram intensos e os corações acelerados – sim, eles se apaixonaram.

Um se realizava estando com o outro, a noturna brisa suave agitava os cabelos louros do jovem Deidara e os cabelos azuis da garota Konan. Um amava ao outro como se fosse um.

"O tempo poderia parar por aqui", pensou Konan enquanto abraçava a cintura do loiro com mais força, suspirando de olhos fechados, sentindo o aroma do homem que amava, sentindo ao homem por quem seu coração escolheu bater mais forte.

"A minha vida poderia resumir-se nisso", pensou Deidara ao sentir as delicadas mãos da garota na sua cintura, sentindo ao gentil toque da amada, desejando tê-lo para sempre.

O pássaro sobrevoava com simplicidade, com lentidão. O tempo havia parado, não existia mais nada além dos dois, o mundo lhes pertencia.

A ave feita de argila se preparou para pousar gentilmente no solo abaixo, fechou suas asas e tocou o chão.

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? – perguntou Deidara com seu grandioso sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que a garota viu no dia que se conheceram.

- Talvez. – ela desceu do pássaro – Apenas sei que trocaria minhas manhãs para ter noites assim... com você.

O loiro sorriu mais ainda, encantando-a mais, se possível. Ele desceu e a puxou para mais perto de si, segurando-a pela cintura.

- É o que deseja? – perguntou sorrindo – Estar assim... comigo?

- Sim. – ela respondeu o olhando nos olhos – É o que desejo... o que sempre quis.

- Dizem que os opostos se atraem. – ele comentou, o sorriso permanecia – Mas nossos desejos não são opostos.

- Isso significa que também deseja estar comigo?

- Nos meus sonhos sempre foi assim. – abraçou-a gentilmente – Neste momento é o que meu coração mais deseja.

- Deidara... – voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto o abraçava fortemente.

- Seria mais sensato dizer: Os opostos se distraem, os apostos se atraem.

- Sim. – ela riu – Os apostos são mais fortes que os opostos.

- E eu aposto que vou amá-la a vida toda.

Konan se soltou do abraço e olhou intensamente para os olhos do amado. Levou as mãos até o rosto dele, com um brilho nos olhos sorriu dizendo:

- Deidá-San... Aishiteru.

- Aishiteru mo. – ele voltou a abraçá-la.

- Se no outro mundo existir amor – sussurrou-lhe nos ouvidos – tenha a certeza de vou amá-lo até depois de minha morte.

Os olhares voltaram a cruzar-se, tão intensos que se fecharam. Seus rostos se aproximaram, tanto quanto seus lábios, até que se tocaram pela primeira vez. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, o primeiro beijo, o beijo que tanto desejaram. Não era ilusão nem sonho, era realidade.

O orgulho fora esquecido, o amor reacendido.

--

_**Agradecimentos**_

_Oie pessoas queridas O/! Tudo bom com vocês?_

_Yah, demorou (para variar) e o capítulo saiu pequeno (também não deve ser novidade), mas eu escrevi de uma forma mais culta e acabou ficando mais fofo (pelo menos esse era o objetivo, espero que tenham gostado)_

_Nya._

**Nah: **_Aushaushau! __Yah, yaoi sim, cú da raposinha também O/! Haha. Amo mais, bahh!_

**Sayo-chan: **_Eba :D! Hoho, desculpa não ter atendido o seu "logo" :x. Heh n.n_

**Luli-chan: **_(por que eu sempre piro e pulo de alegria com esses recados? n.n') Arigatooooou! Aushausha, que isso, os retardados felizes e doidos são os mais legais O/\O (?) Hoho. Não, não, eu já pensei num final para a fic, quando vocês enjoarem eu acabo com ela xD. Jah nee O/_

**Sacerdotisa: **_Arigatoou n.n! Hehh, nada boba você ;D! Eu também :O! Que tal se a gente fizer um monte de clones de Deidá-San's assim? Seria perfô n.n". Yah, hehe. Beijo O/_

**Lili-chan: **_Nya, seriow? Que bom que gostou, flor, arigatoou n.n'. Postado, que tal? ;D_

**Carol-San: **_Nyaa, arigatoou :D! __Huhu. Yaah, eu também, ela é uma sortuda no paraíso (já pensou? Tem o Deidá, o Nagato, o Itachi, o Sasori e o Tobi é engraçadinho xD). Aushausahu, você ta certa, eu não vou fazer mais não :x (também peguei trauma de uma xD). Haha, adiciono sim, passa aew O/_

_Espero que tenham gostado, gente, porque eu adorei essas reviews n.n_

_Até a próxima O/_

_Ps. O próximo capítulo vai ser longo (depois de tantos curtos finalmente um grandinho xD)_

_BeijO. _


	12. XI De volta à realidade

_**Entre Tapas e Beijos**_

_**Antes:**_

- Deidá-San... Aishiteru.

- Aishiteru mo. – ele voltou a abraçá-la.

- Se no outro mundo existir amor – sussurrou-lhe nos ouvidos – tenha a certeza de vou amá-lo até depois de minha morte.

O orgulho fora esquecido, o amor reacendido.

**Capítulo onze: **_De volta à realidade._

Zetsu tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente como costumava fazer, Sasori adentrou no aposento e sentou à mesma.

- Para que você come se nem estômago tem? – indagou Zetsu.

- Então por que você não faz a fotossíntese? – rebateu o ruivo de mau-humor.

- Acordou com o pé esquerdo foi?

- Não, foi com o direito mesmo.

Silêncio.

- Cadê a praga do Deidara? – quis saber Sasori.

- E espera que eu saiba?

- Não, foi mais uma tentativa mesmo. – levantou-se e saiu.

- Será que as pessoas ficam assim quando sabem que vão morrer? – avaliou Zetsu. – Deve ser triste, eu o entendo.

O loiro dormia abraçado ao travesseiro, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto e o sorriso a face toda. Seus pensamentos, que mais pertenciam a um de seus sonhos, estavam concentrados na garota da noite anterior, ao primeiro beijo que tiveram. A mesma garota, porém acordada, refletia sobre a noite passada em seu quarto. A diferença era que Konan estava mais consciente do que Deidara e nem foi interrompida como o mesmo.

- Quem é o corno que tá batendo? – resmungou Deidara ainda deitado.

- O corno cujo aquele é chamado de mestre por você! – devolveu a voz autoritária.

- D-danna! – levantou dum salto – Mas que droga, como é que ele me acorda de um sonho daqueles? – resmungou até abrir a porta – Oi?

- Não diga "oi", seu irresponsável!

- Hai, hai, sem sermões, por favor.

- Queria ver se fosse o Pain-Sama... – resmungou o ruivo.

- Que diferença faria? – Deidara deu de ombros – Afinal, o que você quer?

- Tenho uma missão para você.

- Que missão?

- Sair para beber.

Silêncio.

- Como é que é?! O.o'

- Sair para beber, você não ouviu?

- Ouvir eu ouvi, mas entender é que não. Quem estava até agora pouco falando em responsabilidade? Até porque, desde quando você bebe? E... como é que marionete bebe? O.o'

- Eu morro amanhã. – informou Sasori – Não fazem despedida de solteiro? Seria como... uma despedida de vida.

- Despedida de vida. – repetiu – Essa foi a coisa mais cafona que eu já ouvi. E quem disse que vai morrer, por acaso virou vidente?

- Foi o Zetsu que disse.

- Agora acredita no que a planta fala também?

- Eu ouvi...! – gritou Zetsu lá da cozinha.

- Que bom! – devolveu Deidara – Sinal que tem bons ouvidos!

- Voltando ao assunto. – continuou Sasori, apresentando sintomas de impaciência – Eu sei que vou morrer, essa é a questão. Pergunta pra quem está escrevendo então.

- Eu não, é mais legal a surpresa.

- Nós vamos ou não?

- Vamos aonde?

- Beber, criatura!

- Eu não bebo criatura.

- Quer fazer o favor de largar de ser sonso?

- Não dá, nasci assim.

- É, já deu para perceber.

Novo silêncio.

- Vamos... – o calmo olhar de Sasori já não era mais calmo – Ou não?!

- Hai, hai. – ele voltou para o quarto – Posso trocar o pijama só?

- Você usa... gatinho no pijama?

- Qual o problema, algo contra os felinos?

- Não, imagina... absolutamente nada.

Eles usaram o carro que Deidara ganhara de natal de seu "mestre". Enquanto dirigia disse:

- Mas boates funcionam à noite...

- Quem disse que a gente vai à boate? – perguntou Sasori.

- "Sair para beber" significa o quê?

- Depende do ponto de vista.

- Quem tá querendo ser o sonso agora é você. – devolveu Deidara.

- E pensa que tem moral para falar alguma coisa? Han, o que acha que explosões é arte.

- Quem me diz o contrário?

- Eu já lhe disse resumidamente que a preciosa arte é aquela cuja beleza será eterna.

- Então nem você é arte, já que vai morrer amanhã.

- Você me tira do sério, Deidara...!

- Então por que me chamou para sair?

- Não tenho muitas opções.

- Podia ter chamado o Orochimaru.

- Ele só pensa nos Uchiha.

- Que bonitinho, ficou com ciúmes. Ai! – leva um "ataque" de Sasori ao lado, perdendo o controle do carro e quase atropelando um gato que estava na calçada – Viu? Quase que nos mata! Eu sei que você já vai morrer, mas também não precisa me levar para o mesmo caminho, nem o pobre do gato...

- Nunca pensei que sair com você fosse tão problemático... – murmurou Sasori.

- E não venha com reclamações, Dannaa, nesse momento eu poderia estar com a minha garota ao invés de você.

- Arranjou mais uma?

- Arranjei aquela que sempre sonhei.

- Que poético. – debochou em resposta.

- Vai se lascar! É a garota que até o tão querido Pain quer.

- Konan?! Como foi que... han, é uma praga mesmo!

- Uma praga sim, porém uma praga preciosa. – sorriu.

- Han, agora até as pragas têm classificações.

- Pode ser naquela churrascaria? Eu nunca comi churrasco.

- Pode ser.

(NA/ Perdoem-me, mas não vou detalhar o almoço ocorrido na churrascaria. E sim, isso não está nem um pouco culto, afinal isso é uma fic, torná-la assim me parece divertido – mesmo ela não sendo séria não significa que eu não esteja levando a sério. Muito bem, chega de papo. Saibam apenas que Deidara conseguiu ficar bêbado, pois é, mesmo sendo numa churrascaria)

- Mas você só me dá prejuízo mesmo! – resmungava Sasori enquanto levava o parceiro de volta ao carro – Eu falei que estava bebendo demais!

- Mas eu quase nem bebi! – balbuciou – Foi só um golinho assim! – demonstrou um pequeno espaço entre os dedos – Acha que foi muito, Dannaa?

- É ainda pior quando bêbado. – continuou a resmungar, jogando o loiro de vez para dentro do carro – De volta à Akatsuki.

- Estou sentindo uma movimentação estranha... – notou Deidara.

- É o movimento do carro, imbecil.

- Eu quero a Konan-San...

- Ela estará lá, logo a verá.

- Sou um parceiro melhor que o Orochi-chuchu, Danna?

- Nem me fale...

- Danna?

- O que é?

- Eu quero vomitar, Danna...

- O carro é seu, pode vomitar.

- Danna?

- Já disse que pode vomitar.

- Como é que vai morrer, Danna?

- Esperar para ver.

- Mas você vai pro Inferno, Danna.

- Quem disse?

- A quantidade que você matou conseguiu o passaporte de graça.

- Bem observado.

- Danna?

- Fale tudo de uma vez, criatura!

- Tudo de uma vez criatura.

- Han, dê-me paciência...!

Deidara começou a rir sozinho.

- Danna, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Pergunte.

- Eu precisava perguntar antes de você morrer, não dá pra ficar sem saber...

- Pergunte logo.

- Você era virgem quando transformou seu corpo em marionete?

Sasori freou o carro com força, fazendo com que o companheiro detrás fosse para frente e batesse a cabeça no banco da frente.

- Porra, isso doeu! – meio tonto o loiro levou a mão à cabeça – Por que fez isso?

- Por que já chegamos, desça do carro.

- Danna, você não me respondeeu aindaaa... – cantarolou ao descer – Nãão vaai me contaaar, Daannaa?

- Nããoo vaai paraar, Deidaaraa?

- Baastaa responder a queestãããoo...!

- Eu eraa, satisfeeitoo?

- Mais do que nunca! – em seguida começou a rir como louco, adentrando no esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- Retardado...!

- Sasori-Sama virgem! Virgem, virgem! Sasori-Danna virgem! Virgem, virgem! – cantarolava nos corredores – Impotente, tente,tente! Ele tenta e não vai, não vai! Frustrado ele tenta, tenta. Pois então a impotência, tência!

- Eu... antes de morrer... juro que... MATO VOCÊ! Ò.Ó!

Hidan e Kakuso ao ouviram a música de Deidara e a ameaça mortal de Sasori:

- Como é que ele foi capaz de virar marionete antes de descobrir os prazeres da vida? – perguntou Hidan indignado – Deve ser yaoi, só pode.

- Eu não saberia dizer. – por mais que não fosse perceptível, Kakuso corou.

- Como não? Vai me dizer que... espera, você também é?

- ...

- Há, não creio! Akatsuki é cheia de virgens! 8D – levou "super ataque" de Kakuso, caindo no chão – Autch... .

Tobi e Zetsu:

- Oh, Sasori-San ser virgem! :O

- E você não é?

- Por baixo desta máscara Tobi esconde muitos segredos, Zetsu-San. ;D

- Aposto que virgindade é um deles.

Itachi e Kisame:

- Deidara acabou com a reputação de Akasuna no Sasori. – ria Kisame.

- Não é alguém que possa falar muito, Kisame. – disse Itachi lentamente – Afinal você pertence a essa tribo.

- I-Itachi-San! – ele sorriu como um fracassado – Isso é tão deprimente.

Konan:

- Aí está você, Dei... Dara. O.o' – o vendo correndo e cantando.

- Konan-San! \O/ - ele correu sorridente até ela – Senti sua faltaa! – e a abraçou.

- Isso... sakê? Ò.ó. Deidara! Por acaso andou bebendo?

- Eu nãão bebo, Konan-San. E você já ficou sabendo da novidade? Sasori-Danna...

- E quem é que não ficou, Deidara? U.U Continue cantando para a outra parte do mundo também ouvir.

- Não é divertido? 8D

- Nem um pouco. U.U – começa a andar.

- Aonde vai, Konan-San?

- Para longe de você!

- Mas a gente já ficou muitas horas longes um do outro! – segurou-a – Eu senti sua...

- Sentiu minha falta?! Oh, claro, percebo como sentiu.

- ...?

- Eu não vou discutir com um bêbado! Quando voltar a si a gente conversa.

- Nãão. A gente mal ficou juntos e já vamos brigar?

- E a culpa é minha?!

- Você dá importância para coisas desnecessárias, Konan-San, pequenas demais.

- Tem razão, Deidara. É por isso que eu dei tanta importância para você.

Hidan, Kisame e Tobi:

- Autch, essa doeu!

Kakuso, Itachi e Zetsu:

- Como esperado da Konan-San.

Sasori:

- Foi bem merecida.

De volta ao casal:

- Você é cruel comigo, Konan-San. T.T

- Meu coração que é cruel, Deidara, cruel por ter escolhido você.

Hidan, Kisame e Tobi:

- Toma, toma, toma essa! Dois a zero para a Konan-San. O/

Kakuso, Itachu e Zetsu:

- Depois dessa é que um cidadão vira emo.

Sasori:

- Mais merecida ainda.

E novamente ao casal:

- Não pensou assim ontem à noite ç.ç.

- Não, não pensei. Ontem eu havia acreditado num Deidara que até então não existia, mas estou de volta à realidade. Vejo que me enganei, mais uma vez... – lágrimas formaram nos olhos azuis da garota – Por que sempre estraga tudo, Deidara? – e correu para o quarto.

- Que porra! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? Só por que, de acordo com ela, eu bebi mais do que devia?!

- Fale com ela, Deidara-sempai. – aconselhou Tobi – Tome um banho, tire essa essência de bêbado e fale com ela.

- Tem razão... E, quem é mesmo você?

- Serei teu novo parceiro! :D

- Então você vai... substituir o virgem ali?

- Haai! :D

- Legal. u.u – e também foi para o quarto.

Konan se apoiara na porta, seus olhos lacrimejavam. Estaria exagerando? Tudo bem ficar chateada, afinal, assim que finalmente ficaram juntos ele já havia ficado bêbado; também não seria surpreendente se já tivesse ficado com outra. Talvez estivesse mesmo exagerando, o problema era a sua dúvida e seu terrível receio que lhe dizia que simplesmente fora mais uma para o loiro, nada tão diferente ou significante, apenas mais uma que completou a grandiosa lista de Deidara. Sentou-se, ficou alguns minutos pensando sobre tudo, até que foi interrompida por batidas à porta.

- Eu sabia que voltaria. – murmurou Konan ao abrir a porta.

- Já tomei banho e escovei os dentes, ainda estou de ressaca, mas consciente o suficiente para "hablar contigo" ;D

- Você é tão besta '-.-

- Sou bestamente apaixonado por você n.n'

- E então...? – voltou a sentar-se, fitando o loiro – Foi você quem veio falar comigo, portanto comece.

- Hai. Não montei nenhuma fala, será improvisado. – aproximou-se dela, dizendo – Konan-San...

_Bom, eu sei que dessa vez demorou um milênio. Apesar do capítulo estar pronto há um mês eu não postei. Por quê? Por causa dessa merda de site que ficava dando erro. Tive que fazer em outro pc, e agora finalmente consegui. Nem vou responder os comentários porque já faz muito tempo, mas os próximos eu prometo que respondo. Gente, eu ainda quero continuar (eu sei que demorou muito, mas o que vale é a intenção, eu acho). Se vocês ainda quiserem, eu continuo, vai depender de vocês. Não se preocupem, se a resposta for sim o próximo capítulo sai na semana que vem (yah, vou ter que fazer nesse computador xD)._

_É isso. Gomenasai i.i_

_Sayonara O/_

_Kissu._


End file.
